vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
V.C. Andrews Wiki
The wiki about Virginia C. Andrews and the number of books that she has written along with her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, the man who kept us reading, long after her death. We are currently in need of people to help us edit, you can start editing now, . This Wiki has since December 2008 "You're the grandchild Mrs. Cutler would want the most, and you're the one she gave away." - Mrs. Dalton to Dawn Longchamp, in Dawn Pg. 255. 03/26/09 thumb|250px|left|Peter Griffin turns gay and is seen reading [[Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews]] I just scanned the front and back of my Flowers in the Attic DVD cover, I hope you like them. Also about two nights ago I watched Family Guy on YouTube, it was the episode where Peter Griffin gets injected with the Gay gene. ]] It's really funny I just hope gay and brain dead people weren't affened by that episode, seemed harsh however it was good humor. Anyways, Peter was sitting in a loveseat reading Flowers in the Attic and I just had to post the screen cap as well the Video, I hope you like the video and the caps. Candice Fraser 19:48, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ---- 03/13/09 Hi, I just purchased the 1985 film Flowers in the Attic, I got it today for only $2.00 from a used bookstore in my city library, beats paying online and waiting for it to be shipped out. Any how, when I get a laptop and fix my scanner I'll be sure to post screen captures as well as scan the DVD cover, perhaps you'll see them this Monday or later on this week. I'll add Rain on my list for my DVD collection. That's all I guess, just want to get that out, and also if anyone own's any V.C. Andrews DVD's you're welcome to post screen caps or scans onto this wiki. That's all for now, keep up the good work everyone! Quillsorceress Candice Fraser 23:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- 02/25/09 Delia's Gift is now available in both Mass paperback and Hardcover at all bookstores, own all 3 books in the Delia Series today! ---- 02/09/09 Delia's Heart is now avaliable, you can get in all book stores now. The next series is called Heavenstone Secrets, and the first book in the series, The Heavenstone Secrets will be coming in Fall 2009. ---- 01/12/2009: The publisher for all V.C. Andrews books has released the name of the next series following the Delia Series, it is called Heavenstone Secrets, a released date has not been set. For more details, please visit Simon & Schuster.com or visit The Complete V.C. Andrews website. ---- 12/16/2008 There is a new book series currently being written, it's called: The Heavenstone Secrets. It's release date has yet to be set. View Source ---- 12/10/08: There was an error in the last upate, The Landry is not in production. There have been talks of producing the series and shooting will most likely begin in 2009, more info will be posted soon...(click here for more info). ---- 12/09/2008 The Landry is currently is production, the release date has not been set, however the miniseries will air on Lifetime. ; Characters * Lillian Booth * Dawn Longchamp * Rain Hudson * Ruby Landry * Audrina ; Series * The Hudson Series * The Landry Series * The De Beers Series * The Cutler Series * Delia Series ; People * V.C. Andrews * Andrew Neiderman ; The Longchamp Family Dawn Longchamp Christie Longchamp Jimmy Longchamp Fern Longchamp ; The Cutler Family Lillian Booth Philip Cutler Clara Sue Cutler Laura Sue Cutler }} ;February 9, 2009 / Delia's Heart is out now! :Both Mass paperback and hardcover are available at any bookstore. ;January 12, 2009 / Delia's Heart & Delia's Crossing :Delia's Heart will soon be available in Mass Paperback and Hardcover, get them wherever books are sold! ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Heart :Delia's Heart will be available December 30, 2008 Hardcover comes out December 30, 2008 ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Crossing :Out now, while supplies last... Including in Hardcover ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Gift :Delia's Gift will be available January 27, 2009 This Hardcover will be available February 3, 2009 *'Where to buy???' *Local Grocery Store *Any Book Store *Wal-Mart (They don't have it online, but just go to your local Wal-Mart anyway, they do sell V.C. Andrews Books.) *'Shop Online' *Target *Borders *Barnes & Noble *Amazon.com *Simon Says.com Virginia Andrews Memorial Page. This page features the life and death of a gifted writer, Virginia C. Andrews. Even long after her death her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, continues each of books with such talent and keeps readers on the edge of their seats. V.C. Andrews Memorial Page... Here is a list of similarities from the different series of books that were written by V.C. Andrews, for more comparisons (click here). *'Faked Pregnancies:' Glady's Tate fakes a pregnancy, when her husband Octavius rapes and gets Gabrielle Landry pregnant with Paul. - The Landry Series. Georgia Booth fakes her pregnancy when her husband Jed Booth rapes and gets their niece Lillian pregnant with Charlotte. - The Cutler Series *'Unbrotherly Love:' Philip Cutler lusts for his half sister Dawn Longchamp and has either tried or successfully raped her many times. - The Cutler Series. *'Wicked Grandmothers:' Grandmother Cutler hates all her grandchildren including their mother Laura Sue, she treats her granddaughter Dawn the worst out of everyone, - The Cutler Series. Olivia Foxworth, locks all four of her grandchildren up in the westwing of Foxworth Hall. Olivia looks at Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie Foxworth with disgust and states they are all sinners from hell and that she can't ever love them. - The Dollangagner Series Heaven Casteel holding faded family pictures, behind her is Tony Tatteron and possibly either Fanny or Leigh - The Casteel Series. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Book Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Places